Killer Croc (Arkhamverse)
Waylon Jones, better known as Killer Croc, is a major antagonist in the Batman: Arkham Series. He appears as a major antagonist in Batman: Arkham Asylum, as a cameo antagonist in Batman: Arkham City, as a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham Origins and as the secondary antagonist of the Batman: Arkham Knight ''- The Season of Infamy'' DLC Most Wanted mission Beneath the Surface. Due to a genetic disorder, he was born with crocodile-like skin, a condition that grew worse over the years. Forced to live with his abusive and alcoholic aunt and abused and bullied his entire life due to his appearance, Croc grew to despise humanity, becoming more and more animal like, in body as well as in spirit. He was voiced by in three mainstream Arkham games and in Arkham Origins. Payton also voiced Azrael in the same series. History Hired by Black Mask Killer Croc makes an appearance as a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham Origins (taking place a few years before Arkham Asylum). He's one of the assassins hired by "Black Mask" (later revealed to be a much younger Joker) to kill Batman. Croc is first spotted by Batman escorting "Black Mask" through Blackgate after staging a major prison breakout. Batman then witnesses him, under orders from Black Mask, murder Commissioner Loeb by throwing him into the prison's gas chamber and turning it on, which was originally going to be used to execute Calendar Man. Batman then follows Croc and his employer to the roof where Black Mask escapes and the Dark Knight confronts Croc they then fight on the snowy roof of Blackgate Prison. Batman is first caught off guard by the size and strength and animalistic fighting style. After trying to eat Batman, Croc resorted to throwing giant gas tanks that were being stored on the roof. This tactic was his undoing however, as Batman used a batarang to explode one of the tanks as Croc was holding it which temporarily incapacitated him. Croc then knocked him halfway off the roof before brutally beating him for information on Black Mask, Croc then told Batman of all the assassins hired to kill him on Christmas Eve, as Croc began to taunt him, Batman knocked him out and left him on the roof of the prison for Captain Gordon and his officers. When Batman returned to the Batcave, he found out that Black Mask hired eight assassins to kill the Batman, and one of them was Killer Croc. After causing chaos through the prison, sending Commissioner Loeb to the execution chamber, and getting beaten by the Bat, Croc was placed back in the prison only to be broken out by Joker later in a prison riot. Croc then finds and confronts Batman before being shot in the back of his bullet proof head by Gordon who orders him back to his cell. Croc then exclaimed "Screw this!" and left both Batman and Gordon alone. He was presumably locked back in his cell after the Joker's riot, it can also be assumed he was one of the many supervillains that were defeated by Batman during the events of Christmas Eve was transferred to Arkham after being reopened by Quincy Sharp. Time in Arkham Asylum Sometime after he was transferred into Arkham Asylum, Killer Croc had shown to be hostile towards the guards, mainly towards Aaron Cash. Some of the guards even questioned if Croc was even human. During his time in Arkham, Croc would be interviewed by Dr. Gretchen Whistler. He would tell her stories of him killing and eating his victims, but Dr. Whistler wouldn't believe him. During one of his attempted escapes, Croc attacks and bit off Aaron's left hand, hoping it would kill him. Cash managed to survive, but had to replace his missing hand with a hook. During a patient interview, Dr. Whistler told Croc that Cash nearly died. But Croc replied by saying that he nearly died too, as he nearly choked on one of the bones in Aaron's hand. Disgusted, Dr. Whistler left, but not before Croc threaten that she's going to be his next meal as he has her scent. Croc proved to be too dangerous that guards placed an electric collar around his neck. The guards even resorted to create a special cell in the sewers, which later earned the title; Killer Croc's lair. The only time when anyone came to visit him, was to drop food once a day and then leave, hoping they can forget about him. Chasing Batman in his lair Killer Croc makes his debut in the game quite early. As Batman and some Arkham Guards were taking The Joker back to his cell, Killer Croc emerges out of the elevator. He threatens Batman that he was going to kill him after he acquired his scent. He is then forced to keep walking due to the electric collar on his neck, and was sent into his lair. During the Asylum riot caused by Joker, Batman eventually ended up in the sewers. There, he spotted a large metal door. When he tried to open it, the door was locked. But just then, Killer Croc appeared from the other side of the door, and processed to punch the door. Before he went back to his lair, Killer Croc threaten him that he'll kill Batman and that he'll rip his flesh like paper. Later on, The Joker had completed the TITAN Formula. In order to create a cure, Batman has to ask help from Poison Ivy. She told Batman that in order to create the cure for the TITAN Formula, he would need spores from a special flower. Unfortunately, the flowers were located in Killer Croc's Lair. After Batman managed to fend off Scarecrow's Fear Toxins for the third time, he processed to chase him, which led him all the way towards the entrance of Killer Croc's Lair. Just as Scarecrow was about to drop a bag of Fear Toxins into the sewers, Killer Croc jumped out of the water, and grabbed the Scarecrow. Just when he was about to kill Scarecrow, Batman threw one of his batarangs right into the shock collar, which caused Croc to jump back in the water, with Scarecrow still in his hands (Scarecrow managed to escape somehow). After which Batman ventured into Killer Croc's lair, to get the some spores of the flower in order to create an antidote for the TITAN formula. Every once in a while, Killer Croc would emerge out of the water, and then charges at the Batman. But Batman managed to fend off Killer Croc by throwing a batarang onto his electric collar. Just when Batman acquired enough spores to create an antidote of the TITAN formula, and is trying to escape Killer Croc's lair, Killer Croc begins to charge towards Batman, in hope he could kill Batman. However, before Batman entered Killer Croc's lair, he place some explosive gel on a weaken floorboard in case of this situation. Just when Killer Croc was about to grab Batman, Batman triggered the explosive gel, which caused the floorboard underneath Croc to explode. This causes Killer Croc to fall back into the deepest parts of his lair. Before Batman exits Killer Croc's lair however, Croc threaten Batman that he will find him. Confronting Batman in the Sewers Killer Croc makes a very brief cameo in Batman Arkham City. After Batman defeats Ra's al Ghul and gets a blood sample, he decides to leave Ra's hideout and give the blood to Mr. Freeze. While he was trying to get out of the sewers the same way he came in, the bars were sealed shut, prevent him from exiting the sewer. Batman decided to throw one of his Remote Batarangs at a certain button, hoping it would open the bars. When the button is hit, instead of causing to bars to open, Killer Croc breaks through the wall, telling Batman that he wasn't welcome here. Batman asked Croc to stand aside cause he didn't want to fight him. Killer Croc states that Batman smelt different, that he smelt like death. Instead of fighting Batman, Killer Croc decided to let him pass. He also said that Batman will die, and when that happens, Croc would feed on his corpse. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Killer Croc is apprehended in his hideout, the Gotham City lighthouse, and incarcerated by Warden Ranken and the Iron Heights Guards. They experimented on him, eventually even cutting off one of his hands, to be able to recreate his regeneration powers. In this pretext they also experimented on Iron Heights Prisoners. This trauma caused Croc's condition to get even worse, growing a tail and now really resembling a giant crocodile. However, Croc managed to break free and destroyed the engines of the airship carrying him, crashing it into Gotham Bay. When Batman investigated and helped injured security guards, Killer Croc appeared and grabbed the warden, whom Batman was trying to save. He dragged the warden deeper into the bowels of the airship and strapped him onto the chair where Croc was experimented on. There, accompanied by other inmates, Croc blamed Ranken for his worsened condition and told the man to fix him. When it was made clear that Ranken was not able to do so, Croc planned to kill Ranken but was stopped by the timely arrival of Batman and Nightwing, who defeated him and the prisoners in a fight. Croc was then brought to the GCPD by the Batwing and imprisoned in a special cell next to his former captor under the watchful eyes of his old nemesis Aaron Cash. Cash later claimed that though Croc bit off his hand he would still pity him. Croc also appears in a hallucination caused by Bruce Wayne being injected with fear toxin by Scarecrow. Quotes Bio His profile in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum states: Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly and grew his body to grotesque proportions. Waylon Jones was born with a reptilian hyde, superhuman strength, enhanced lung capacity, sharp teeth & claws as well as enhanced regeneration abilities. Waylon Jones was raised by an alcoholic aunt and bullied relentlessly for his appearance. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. Trivia *Croc's eating of Cash's hand is a reference to Peter Pan. **Also, Croc saying "Tick Tock" is a reference to the crocodile that ate Captain Hook's hand. *Killer Croc's size is never really consistent, as it constantly changes throughout the Arkhamverse games. *Killer Croc was voiced by Steve Blum in Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Knight, and Khary Payton in Batman: Arkham Origins. Navigation pl:Killer Croc (Arkhamverse) Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Assassins Category:Mutated Category:Cannibals Category:Wrestlers Category:Misanthropes Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Mutilators Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:One-Man Army Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Giant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighters Category:Outcast Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Ferals Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Sadomasochists Category:Stalkers Category:Mutants Category:Xenophobes Category:Predator Category:Mobsters Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Amoral